Without 'Kachan
by Eclipsing
Summary: Another Mother's Day is passing by and Ichigo is standing in front of his mother's grave, still feeling the pain of not spending this holiday with the main person herself. But maybe this year it'll be a little more bearable. Oneshot


**Author's Note: Okay, i know i haven't been updating my other fanfics but that's because I'm so busy with school and fixing the storylines. it'll be some time before i update 'em again. So instead allow me to present a little "Mother's Day" oneshot with my favorite Bleach couple (again)**

**It's been some years since the end of the Winter War and many more years since his mother's death, but he's still feeling the pain. Can someone help rid of some of the burden... or has it already been done?**

**A little note. I was rewatching the 'Memories in the Rain' episodes and Ichigo calls his mother 'ka-chan.' So sorry if it sounds a bit odd or different. But I'm just trying to fit it with the actual story... to some extent, that is.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

* * *

"'ka-chan."

With his hands deep within his pockets, Ichigo sadly smiles as he looks over his mother's grave, reading "_Kurosaki Masaki_" engraved on the headstone. He sighs as he kneels down in front of it.

"How are you doing today? It's been ten years now…"

The nineteen years old Kurosaki Ichigo closes his eyes as memories of that dreaded day came flashing before his eyes. After ten years he still couldn't forget the day when he fell to Grand Fisher's trap that led to his mother's death. Sure Rukia keeps telling him (more like hitting him) that he didn't kill his mother, but Ichigo still blamed himself.

"'ka-chan… I really miss you," he whispered, "Today's the tenth year Karin, Yuzu and I aren't going to celebrate Mother's Day with you. I remember how much used you like it when we made you cards, but today these will have to do." Ichigo placed a bouquet of flowers on top of the stone. "Yuzu and Karin wanted to come today but they're too busy with highschool entrance exams. The old man also got a call from Ishida-san who needed help in the hospital. So don't be mad that they aren't here."

Several seconds of silence passed as Ichigo sat down on the ground, leaning his back against the headstone. The cool wind blew in the air and through his famous orange spikes. He closed his eyes, the sad smile slowly growing bigger into a real one.

"Ne, 'ka-chan. Do you know what I just thought about right now?" Ichigo paused, as if waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath and leaned his head against the stone. "I remember the last Mother's Day we spent together. Me, dad, Karin and Yuzu surprised you with a big breakfast-in-bed and then took you to the park where we played all day. That's one of my favorite memories…"

Ichigo let's out a sigh, feeling the pain as he reminisced on the 'good-old-days.'

"I know how much you hate seeing me like this," he whispers, "But I really can't help it. When you died my inner world got filled with nothing but rain for six full years…"

Ichigo drops his head into his hands that were leaning off of his knees, as he stifles his tears. "I really miss you."

The wind blew by him in a faster pace, brushing against his face as if trying wipe away his tears. Ichigo smirks at this thought, and looks back at the stone. "Che, still worried about me, huh? Well guess what, 'ka-chan. Three years ago I met someone who made life a bit more bearable for me—correction; she gave me a whole new reason to keep living. And the rain started to fade away."

Ichigo smiles widely as the wind slowed down, and only his hair rustled by it. This time it felt like it was ruffling his hair, just like how his mother had used to do it.

"'ka-chan… I'm happy now. I'm feeling so much happiness that I never thought I'd ever feel again after you died. But I really am. So don't worry about me too much, okay? Because I promised _her_ that from now on I'll only look at you with a smile and never with a scowl. And I'm planning on keeping that promise or else she'll beat me up," Ichigo chuckled.

He looked up into the sky and noticed that the gray clouds that have been threatening to rain that day slowly subside.

"You would have loved her," Ichigo smirks, "She has your energy. And like pops said, both she and you 'know how to keep us Kurosaki-men in line.'"

"ICHIGO!"

The said man looked up when he heard his name. Not too far away he sees Rukia waving at him from a level above where his mother's grave was located (the same place she sat in ch.19).

"What are you doing up there?" Ichigo shouted up to her.

Rukia chuckled as she quickly ran to the steps to meet him below.

Ichigo smiled. He stood up and dusted his pants. He could barely make out Rukia's figure from the distance, but she was getting closer. Ichigo looked back one more time and gave his mother a real, genuine smile.

"Ne, 'ka-chan. See her?" he nodded his head towards where Rukia was coming, "She's the one who stopped the rain…"

Soon Rukia arrived, huffing for breath as she reached him.

Ichigo looks at her with an amused look. "There really was no need for you to rush," he grinned.

"Shut up," she replied, kicking him in the shin.

Ichigo groaned from the pain and rubbed his sore leg. With a pout, he stood up straight and grabbed her hand. "Com'on, let's go home."

Rukia was about to follow, but stopped, yanking Ichigo to a halt as well.

"What's up?"

Rukia shook her head with a smile. "I just wanted to talk with your mother for a second…privately."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, releasing his hand as he made his way towards the steps.

Once he was far enough, Rukia turned around and respectfully bowed at Masaki's grave, clapping her hands together for a prayer. "Kurosaki-san—I mean, okasan. It's been awhile since we last talked." Rukia paused as she sweetly smiled, "I thought you'd like to know that I think Ichigo will be able to smile again, just like how you've always wanted him to."

Rukia closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze embrace her. "Okasan. Thank you so much for allowing me to meet Ichigo. He melted the ice in my world and helped me bring out who I truly am.

"So don't you worry because I'll take care of him, just like how he promised to take care of me."

"OI! RUKIA! HURRY UP!"

Rukia stood up and waved her hand, telling him she got his message. She turned back to the grave and gave a deep bow.

"Arigatou," she softly spoke before running after Ichigo who was impatiently waiting for her.

From afar the two could be seen bickering and kicking each other, but it soon subsided as their hands intertwined together, walking away from the cemetery with smiles.

And just like it has been for the past few years, the sun was shining brightly over their heads.

* * *

So how was it? personally I could have made this oneshot more tragic and tear-jerker but i just wasn't in the mood to write more. hope you guys still liked it!

(which reminds me..., I still haven't bought my mom a gift. gotta go and buy something now!)


End file.
